1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications and particularly to communications which provide variable options for audible content.
2. Description of Background
As more and more content is being produced in audible form, our ability to consume the various audio content becomes disrupted by the cost of entry incurred in switching devices. In particular, for users who spend a great deal of time on the telephone, the cost of donning the device, starting and then stopping the media, removing the device, etc., between telephone calls can present significant barrier to consumption.
Since time is limited, multitasking has become a norm for some people. What is needed is a system and method for delivering audible content in a way that users who are frequently on the telephone can benefit and which can allow the user to benefit from multitasking if desired.